The support services contractor carries out all duties of an operations office for contract-supported groups performing cancer clinical research studies. The staff formats and assists in development of protocols and patient data forms; plans and organizes meetings; prepares and distributes membership rosters, drug reports agenda, and minutes; and serves as a communications center for members, staticians, project officers, and chairmen. The staff is responsible for forms design, randomization of patients, quality control, data management and statistical assistance, and patient data file maintenance. Correspondence is prepared and filed, and all group materials are filed in the office. A full range of services is provided, varied to fit the needs of each group.